The Apprentice's Quest (FV)
by Light Umbreon
Summary: Alderpaw was a regular Thunderclan apprentice, until one fateful night. Now he must carry the weight of Starclan's new prophecy on his shoulders, and face it alongside his clanmates if they hope to survive the turmoil within. But shadows still lurk beyond Thunderclan's boundaries, and a certain few cats will have to confront those problems eventually, before they come to them.
1. Prologue

_Warm but faint sunlight_ seeped through the trees. Their large leaves shrouded . the forest floor, shifting along with the breeze. Songs of birds and the squeaks of mice drifted through the forest, making Alderpaw's mouth water. He soon spotted a mouse sitting among the fallen leaves. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, he weaved between the bracken fronds, making but a sound.

"You aren't planning to catch prey like that, are you?"

Alderpaw froze, whipping his head around. "Huh…?"

A blue-grey she-cat jumped down beside him, her muscles rippling within her pelt as she landed. Her eyes sparkled, as if the whole of Silverpelt was reflected in them, and her tail twitched in amusement. "Hello there, young warrior."

"H-hello..." It was at this time Alderpaw noticed the mouse he was stalking had since gone, squeaking out in alarm. His tail lashed in anger. "Hey! I would've caught the thing if you hadn't jumped on me!"

"Maybe, but it was unlikely. Even in dreams, your skills still count." She meowed, and blinked sympathetically. "My name is Bluestar. I have an important message for you."

"Th-the Bluestar?" The young apprentice echoed, his earlier misgivings forgotten. Bluestar was a previous clan leader of Thunderclan, and one of the best, the elders had said. She led the clan with an iron paw, and her cats looked up to her with awe of her wisdom and nobility. She died saving Firestar, her deputy then, and her clan from a dog pack unleashed in the forest. _But why_ , he mused, _would a cat from Starclan visit me?_

"Yes, that would be me," She purred, and gestured with her tail to a nearby tree. "Come, sit. This is not something you must take lightly," She warned, and padded over.

Alderpaw followed, curiously gazing at the blue-grey she-cat. Why would such an important leader visit the dreams of an apprentice? Alderpaw remembered resenting his training with Molewhisker, his mentor, constantly messing up with moves and hunting. He had wondered from time to time if he should become an apprentice medicine cat, as he rather enjoyed helping Leafpool and Jayfeather with their duties, despite the blind cat's grumpiness. Was Starclan acting on his wishes now, confirming him his destiny to serve the clan through sickness and battle wounds?

"I suppose you're wondering what exactly I have to tell you," Bluestar settled into the grass, her paws tucked underneath her.

"Does Starclan want me to become a medicine cat?" Alderpaw blurted out. He licked his chest fur in embarrassment as Bluestar gazed at him, confusion lighting her eyes.

"Your destiny is for you to choose," She murmured, and continued, "Starclan will accept what we feel is true. But right now, we must warn you of the troubles to come." She drew in a breath, as if the whole of the forest was sucking away the air left. A dense mist shrouded their surroundings, to the point where Alderpaw could barely see his own paws.

"Bluestar, where are you?" He called, jumping up and frantically searching for her scent. But she was gone. The mist hung heavy with the scent of many cats, and Alderpaw found himself staring at his home, the hollow where Thunderclan made its camp. Only instead the sharp tang of death and blood was spilled over the camp. The mist darkened into smoke and cinders, but Alderpaw choked with disgust and horror.

Fresh bodies of his clanmates littered the ground, and cats wailed at an unseen enemy. Blood pooled around them, swallowing them whole. Fire danced among the trees, and a tiger's roar sounded above the flames, while distant thunder rolled beyond. But through it all, Alderpaw could hear one voice clearly.

 _"_ _Rise and set the fire burns, and a new enemy strikes like thunder after the storm."_

 **AN: Hello there! This is the start of my take on of what the new books might be. Yes, there will be OC cats introduced, and no, they will not be mary sue-like in any way. For the most part the P.O.V.s will switch between cats, as this will be focusing on Alderpaw and Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's kits, as well as many more cats. This is also my first WC fanfic, and my first fanfic in many years, so bare with me! If you have any tips for my writing, or any nice comments, or questions really, don't be afraid to ask/review!** _Thanks~Love 333_


	2. Chapter 1

_"_ _C'mon, Blackkit, we'll be late!" A paw prodded_ the side of the she-kit's flank. Blackkit let out a massive yawn, stretching her forelegs before blinking up at her brother, Cheekkit. He was rather large for his age—they were both just a few moons old, but Cheekkit was already tussling with Sparkpaw. Blackkit shook the sleep from her head and glanced toward the nursery entrance.

Morning sun dappled the ground beyond, and the sounds of many of their clanmates could be heard above Daisy's snoring. Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit were already scuffling outside, playing a game of "trap the rogue". They were just a moon older than Blackkit and her brother, but would have to wait another to receive their apprentice names. Blackkit stared at their game, wondering if Cheekkit wanted them to join in, and she bunched her haunches as she prepared to pounce on Larkkit, who was playing the rogue.

Instead, Cheekkit cuffed her ear lightly, and mewed, "What are you doing, mousebrain? Sparkpaw's going to show us around the camp! Daisy is sleeping, and Lilyheart's gone to drink water. It's the perfect time to sneak out!" His green eyes glinted mischievously, and he added in a whisper, "Maybe we'll even get into our father's den!"

Blackkit pounced on her brother, pinning him down for a brief heartbeat before he flipped them over. But Cheekkit was too slow; Blackkit slipped between his paws and got behind him, biting his tail. He let out a yowl of fury and launched himself on top of her, his weight finally trapping her with no possible escape. "Get off of me, you fat furball!" She choked between clumps of dark tabby and white fur.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed at the entrance of the nursery. Cheekkit looked up, letting go of Blackkit just long enough for her to slip from under his grip. She gasped, grateful that she could _finally_ get a breath of air that wasn't full of kit fluff. An orange head poked into the entrance, glaring green eyes piercing the two kits. "Do you _want_ to see the whole camp or _not_?"

"Sorry, Sparkpaw," Cheekkit mumbled, shuffling his paws. "You don't have to show us if you don't want to…"

Blackkit glanced at him with outrage. They wouldn't be able to see the camp for another three moons! "No, we have to see it _now_!" She protested, brushing her brother's fur reassuringly with her own black fur. She stared up at Sparkpaw indignantly, her tail held high in defiance.

"Kits will be kits," She muttered, and gestured with her tail to the outside world. "C'mon, before Daisy wakes up!"

"I believe she already has," A low voice growled behind them. The kits stood rigid for a moment and spun around, while Sparkpaw looked behind them in dismay. Daisy sat there, giving her cream-colored pelt a waking wash. But her eyes were far from anger; they instead glinted with soft affection and amusement.

"Daisy," Cheekkit began, "We were only going to-"

"It's alright," Daisy mewed, waving her tail dismissively. "There's nothing wrong with a quick tour around the camp, is there? So long as you don't bother the other warriors, or leave Sparkpaw's side," She glanced at the orange tabby apprentice, silently warning her to keep an eye on the kits. Sparkpaw dipped her head, and wrapped her tail around Blackkit and Cheekkit. Together they set their paws out of the shade of the cleft and into the hollow of Thunderclan camp. "And make sure your back after sunhigh!" Daisy called, then padded out of the nursery to keep a closer eye on Leafkit and the others.

..*.*.~.*.*..

Blackkit glanced from side to side, her eyes wide with curiosity. The Greenleaf sun cast shadows throughout the hollow, glancing off the warriors and others who made their way to and fro. The elders basked in the sun a little way off, Greystripe and Millie sharing tongues while Purdy and Sandstorm discussed a story from days of old. Alderpaw, Sparkpaw's brother, was settled on a patch of grass, gobbling up a mouse as if his life depended on it. Sparkpaw lifted her tail in greeting to him, but if he saw he didn't act like it, staring down at his paws.

"What's up with him?" Blackkit asked, but Sparkpaw only shrugged.

"The warrior's den is up here," She pointed her nose toward a sandy slope that lead up to several crevices covered in brambles. But as they got closer, Blackkit could make out small openings and the snores of cats within, not yet woken by the rising sun.

"I bet Thornclaw's still snoring up in his old senior nest," Sparkpaw went on, snorting as they came up to the warrior's den.

"Is it really okay if we go in?" Cheekkit mewed hesitantly, though his eyes betrayed a glimmer of curiosity.

"Probably not. But Thornclaw can't nag us if we wake him up for him," Sparkpaw meowed evilly, and the three young cats gathered in a small circle to discuss a plan.

"Alright, you two ready?" Sparkpaw studied the two kits, and they fluffed themselves up as if preparing for a battle. "Good. Now when you're done, run as fast as you can toward the elders, and ask for a story. I'll distract him. Now…" She stopped dramatically; the kits crouched down, excitement sparkling their eyes. "… Go!"

Blackkit rushed forward, feeling her brother right beside her as they broke through the bramble fronds. A sleeping warrior near the entrance of the den squeaked in alarm as she threaded over his tail, but their target remained subdued. She and Cheekkit split up to their designated spots, and pounced.

A rush of adrenaline raced through her, as she flopped down right onto Thornclaw's belly. He let out a screech and nearly knocked the wind out of her as he flipped up to his paws, though his tired old bones made it easy for her to escape. Cheekkit was a flash of dark tabby fur as he bowled the senior warrior over, nipping his tail before turning to Blackkit. "Run!" he gasped.

They pelted through the den as fast as their stubby kit legs could go, and did not turn back to see if he had followed. Racing down the sandy slope, they tripped and tumbled down into the clearing. A screech of fury sounded behind them, and the soft protests of Sparkpaw. The two troublemaking kits could only hope he didn't get past the ginger-furred apprentice as they got to their paws and made their way toward the elders.

"And I said "Well you dirty rascal of a cat, I'll 'ave yer ears before you could say _mouse_!", and the poor young'un fled! Coward, he was," Purdy roared with laughter, Sandstorm nodding politely while sniffing at a fresh-killed squirrel. They obviously didn't hear Thornclaw's outburst from above.

 _Thank Starclan,_ Blackkit thought. Sandstorm looked up to see the she-kit and Cheekkit panting, but they were far from tired.

"Tell us a story," was all Cheekkit managed to say.

"Great Starclan, it's almost as if the whole of Shadowclan and Riverclan _combined_ chased you around the lake!" Sandstorm gasped. Blackkit and Cheekkit exchanged a look.

 _They might as well have,_ she mused, stealing a glance back at the warrior's den. Sparkpaw thankfully seemed to have calmed Thornclaw down, and was chatting rather enthusiastically with the elderly warrior.

"Well, don't stand there. Sit down and rest before those paws fell off!" She purred, and gave each of them a reassuring lick. "Say, Purdy, how long was it since Bramblestar was made leader? I feel like it was seasons, but I know it couldn't be that long." Blackkit thought she heard a pang of sadness in her voice, but when she gazed at them there was warmth and comfort, as if she was purposely asking.

"Since that "battle against the Dark Forest" or whatever the young'uns call it 'ese days," Purdy mewed gruffly, and then paused to lick her shoulder. "Firestar was a great leader," He continued, "I'm glad he even let an old sack o' bones like me stay 'ere!"

Sandstorm nodded, her tail curling up in pleasure. Blackkit and Cheekkit had forgotten about Thornclaw in an instant. "Tell us about our father!" Blackkit mewed, her ears flicked up with attention.

"He had a struggle becoming deputy; Firestar just would never give up on Greystripe, who was taken by the twolegs before we left the forest," Sandstorm visibly shuddered, and Purdy rested his tail on her shoulder in sympathy. "But your father earned it. Bramblestar saved the clans countless times, and Firestar's life as well! You should have seen his face when…" Sandstorm went on and on. The kits listened with great patience, taking in every bit of information as if it were a juicy bit of fresh-kill. They hardly noticed a grumpy Thornclaw padding off to the center of the clearing, muttering under his breath. Sparkpaw padded close behind, before drifting off towards the kits and the elders.

"Hey, Sparkpaw," Cheekkit meowed, "Sandstorm's telling us about Bramblestar, our father!"

"He's my father too, mousebrain," She flicked her tail over his ears, "Now let's go see if he's in a good mood." She took a few steps in the direction of a sharp ridge, but was easily accessible by another sandy slope that was just like the one to the warrior's den.

"Well, we can pick up on our story later," Sandstorm mewed. She turned to Sparkpaw, "You'd better not try sneaking in there unannounced. If I spot you three slinking around, I'll have your tails!" She purred in amusement.

"We won't," Sparkpaw promised, but both kits knew it meant nothing. They padded off to their father's den, as kin, as brother and sisters.

But suddenly Cheekkit stopped. "My stomach hurts," He mewed hoarsely, curling his lips as if he spotted the foulest-looking enemy in the woods.

"What? Did you swallow a tick while you were chattering with the elders?" Sparkpaw let out an exasperated sigh. But Cheekkit only moaned in pain, before toppling over into a mound of fur. Blackkit wailed at the sight of her brother, and trust her nose into his fur.

"Cheekkit! Cheekkit, get up!" She squeaked, hiccupping as a wave of emotion crashed into her. Cheekkit lay motionless, the rise and fall of his flank her only comfort. His face was pulled into disgust, his green eyes clenched tight. _Why won't he wake up?!_ Her mind whirled as she smelled the milky scent of their mother's milk on his fur, and her legs wobbled as she struggled to stand.

Sparkpaw was on the move, yowling for Leafpool and Jayfeather. But an unlikely cat was there first. "What's wrong?" Alderpaw demanded, pulling Blackkit out of her spell in a snap.

She fumbled her mouth, her words replaced by a shrill wail. She felt useless and lonely without Cheekkit to stand beside her. She wanted to be next to her mother, suckling away her troubles next to Cheekkit's warm, fuzzy body. She couldn't understand why he had just disappeared, why he had dropped right then and there. _Cheekkit is gone!_ She told herself. _What's happening? Why did he go away?_

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Alderpaw's voice was raised; his panic and rage frightened Blackkit. But Blackkit only stared at him with her jaws gaped open, unable to voice what had happened.

 **I stepped on my cat's tail today. She's still meowing her greivances at me );**

 **I apologize if you weren't looking forward to a chapter about kits doing kit stuff, but we all gotta start somewhere. At least I ended it with a little struggle, and I tried to make it entermatainin' an' stuff. I TRIED. (It's also related to the plot too)**

 **I'm also struggling to implement my writing style, so it may sound a lot like the original warriors Erin(s) style. But you'll see it here and there. I'm known to be a sarcastic writer, where I come from.**

 **If you can, please review! Any questions are answered as soon as I see them, and tips and suggestions are MUCH welcome. A little constructive criticism to spice it up, I won't mind! See you soon!**

 _ **Thanks~Love! (P.S. any help with making my cat like me again is appreciated, too. I'm so clumsy...)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_"_ _I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Alderpaw's voice_ was raised; his panic and rage frightened Blackkit. But Blackkit only stared at him with her jaws gaped open, unable to voice what had happened.

Alderpaw sighed. He wasn't going to get a response out of his mooning younger sister. He pressed his paw against Cheekkit's belly, and he moaned, twitching his forepaws _. Must be a stomach ache,_ but just to be sure, Alderpaw sniffed him, and quickly shrank back. A wave of sickness surrounded Cheekkit, almost clogging the young apprentice's nostrils with its morbid scent. Definitely _not a regular stomach ache,_ he mused. Despite the stench, he moved on. Hesitantly, he pressed his nose along Cheekkit's body, until he came to his tail. Small puncture marks were buried under his kit fluff, but Alderpaw could feel them easily. _A snake bite!_ His thoughts filled with dread.

Just then Leafpool and Jayfeather came rushing down the slope. "We heard Sparkpaw!" Leafpool gasped, setting down some herbs she had been carrying.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather demanded, taking a step toward Cheekkit.

"Snake bite! Right here," Alderpaw put his tail tip on Cheekkit's. He shivered as the young tabby tom convulsed, white foam starting to form at his mouth. _How can we save him now?_ A voice in the back of his head whispered.

"Jayfeather. Snakeroot." Leafpool meowed instantly. Jayfeather nodded and ran back to the medicine cat's den. Leafpool stepped forward to inspect Cheekkit. As Alderpaw made room for her, he couldn't help but take a glance at Blackkit. The poor she-kit's nose was buried in her brother's fluff, her eyes shut as if nothing mattered in the world. He licked her ears in a feeble attempt at reassuring her. But he himself doubted Cheekkit's chances to live. The writhing tom hadn't even had the chance of being apprenticed yet. _Starclan, don't take a cat so soon,_ he begged.

Suddenly Leafpool looked up, determination burning in her eyes. "Alderpaw, it's about time you made yourself useful. Go fetch some stinging nettle, quick as you can." Alderpaw had already dashed off as soon as he heard what he needed. It wouldn't be hard to find; stinging nettle was defined by their characteristic spiny seeds, and it was one of the few herbs the medicine cats used that looked branch-like. In his mad dash, he briefly caught Jayfeather running back, small white flowers hanging limp in his jaws. Scrabbling up the sandy slope and into the ivy-covered cleft where the clan's herbs were stored, he sifted carefully through the piles of leaves and remedies. He soon spotted the stems of spiny tendrils and, mindful of said tendrils, griped a mouthful at their ends.

Jayfeather was already dabbing juice from the snakeroot as Alderpaw set down his batch. Leafpool flicked her ear in thanks as she started to chew out the juices, and putting some nettle in Cheekkit's mouth. He spat it out in protest, his mouth gaped wide in a silent wail of pain. Alderpaw took the chance to shove some down his tiny throat, forcefully making him swallow them. He soothed his throat by softly licking it, and the kit's uneasiness died down to a few feeble mews. Alderpaw went on, hoping that maybe his care would encourage the kit to live.

Leafpool went on to mix what was left of Jayfeather's herbs with the juices, and applied the poultice to Cheekkit's wound. Alderpaw noticed that the wound could easily be seen now, as it swelled into a red lump. The kit clawed at the ground, and the young apprentice could only imagine how much it stung. Suddenly his body started to convulse. Alderpaw moved away just in time to see Cheekkit belching out whatever had been in his stomach, and the smell of sickness hit his nose stronger than the kit's fur.

The rest of the clan seemed to notice, too. Cats gathered worriedly around the clearing, some volunteering to help. Others whispered in hushed tones, and many had lost their appetite for a sunhigh snack after seeing the kit in his state. Greystripe and Millie had come back carrying moss dripped in water for the rest of the elders, but Sandstorm refused hers and told them to give it to the sick kit. "Here," Millie mewed, laying the moss softly on the grass next to Jayfeather. She stared sympathetically at Cheekkit. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, this is enough. How about you go ask Sparkpaw to get water for Sandstorm?" Jayfeather grunted, nodding toward the pacing she-cat. She was in a distressed state, kicking up dirt as she muttered to herself. When she heard Jayfeather's suggestion, she hissed at him, her tail twitching in annoyance.

"You're not my mentor! Besides, all of this was my fault. I should have been watching them more closely. If I had, none…"

" _None_ of this is your fault. An adder must've snuck in camp, and while Cheekkit wasn't looking, it bit him." Cherryfall, Sparkpaw's mentor, came up to her and licked her ear in assurance.

"But then wouldn't he have said something? I should have paid closer attention, now Squirrelflight's going to hate me forever, letting him die…" Sparkpaw wailed, her ears flattened.

"No one's dying here!" Leafpool flashed, her paws busily working at cleaning and dressing the bite.

"Leafpool's right. Thunderclan's got two gifted medicine cats—and one talented young cat," Millie spoke up, obviously referring to Alderpaw. He stared down at his paws in embarrassment.

"But…" Sparkpaw began, but Cherryfall flicked her tail in dismissal.

"I'll come with you to get Sandstorm some water. In this greenleaf, I wouldn't be surprised if there was no water to fall in while crossing the tree bridge to the gathering!" The ginger warrior mewed, and added, "That's an order from _your mentor_ , Sparkpaw."

Sparkpaw muttered something indistinct, and followed Cherryfall through the bramble tunnel. Alderpaw knew the young apprentice was difficult, but not so that she would end up spiting her mentor. She always was cheerful and determined—different than her panic just then. _She must care about the kits a lot,_ Alderpaw mused. _Maybe getting water for Sandstorm will take her mind off of this._

Millie nodded to them and joined Greystripe with the rest of the elders, telling Sandstorm what had happened. Lilyheart had just come back, water dripping from her muzzle. She and Daisy shushed the playing kits and herded them back into the nursery, their eyes sympathetic as they gazed at the scene in the clearing.

Cloudtail and Dewnose padded up, just back from a hunting patrol. "Do you need help?" The white senior warrior asked, and Dewnose added, "We'll be glad to get you any herbs, if you need them. Just tell us what you need and point us in their direction."

"I guess if we move Cheekkit into the medicine cat den, you lot will stop bothering us while we're _trying to save a life_ ," Jayfeather sighed, "Help carry him into to the den. Leafpool, let's get these herbs stored safely before someone steps on them. I don't think Purdy's going to let me off if his ragwort leaves are covered in dirt." He scooped up a good amount of leaves and stems, and padded off. Leafpool gave a grunt in agreement and gently laid a leaf on Cheekkit's tail, before picking up the rest of the herbs and waiting for the warriors to do their jobs. She would not leave Cheekkit's wound alone to be infected or the poultices to rub off.

Cloudtail picked up the kit by the scruff. He was squirming in protest and sickness, though it had softened as the herbs began to take effect. Blackkit mewled in alarm, trying to grip Cheekkit by his shoulders. Dewnose carefully picked her off, and laid her next to Alderpaw. The young ginger apprentice could see the longing and hurt in her eyes as she watched Cloudtail carry him away.

"What should I do?" Alderpaw asked, feeling left out and confused just as much as Blackkit did.

"Manage that one," Dewnose said, "We'll report to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight when they get back from patrol." and the two warriors padded after Leafpool.

Alderpaw looked down at the young kit. Her dark fur was matted and dusty, even the single white stripe that started on her forehead was brown in tone. _Squirrelflight and the other queens would be angry if I didn't at least wash her,_ he thought. He felt awkward, not knowing what else to do. So he began to give her rough, rhythmic licks until her sadden amber eyes grew soft and drowsy.

"Will Cheekkit be okay?" She whispered, before closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

"I hope so," Alderpaw replied. He picked her up and carried her into the nursery, where he was sure she would be cared for by the queens and kits. Alderpaw gave her one last glance, before padding off to the fresh-kill pile. _He's in the paws of Starclan now._

* * *

 **AN: Hello again! It has been a strange few days…**

 **First off, I want to let those that are confused by this chapter's events know that in order to stay with the events of the story you will need to pay attention to what happens—every detail matters, after all. It's what makes a story a tale. And a good one, at that. (You can't just expect Alderpaw to know the answer to everything, or for me to let you know instantly what's going on. That's unrealistic and incredibly boring; I can only explain what's going on in the now, and what whoever I'm narrating for knows/remembers.)**

 **Also, many characters may seem to be a bit OOC for now, because it's been quite a while since I've last read Bramblestar's Storm. Naturally, Blackkit and Cheekkit are OCs, but Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were said to give birth to another set of kits for The Apprentice's Quest, so they didn't have set personalities or looks yet. I'll get to re-reading Brambley's fits of rage when the weekends come.**

 **Happy Halloween, to those who celebrate it! Happy let's-slam-doors-in-kid's-faces-because-some-people-need-sleep-bro day, to those who don't celebrate it! And if you don't celebrate either of these days, then happy whatever day you must celebrate! WORLD PEACE FOR ALL (lol)**

 **If you can, please review! Any questions are answered as soon as I see them, and tips and suggestions are MUCH welcome. A little constructive criticism to spice it up, I won't mind! See you soon!**

 ** _Thanks~Love_**


End file.
